Not So Happy Holidays!
by Easymac120
Summary: Stewie finds his old babysitter Lidanne at the mall on Christmas Eve, only to discover that she's babysitting another baby. What he discovers is truly shocking, and the ensuing conflict extends into New Years Eve! Will he get Lidanne back?
1. Part 1

Here's my holiday special! It spans Christmas and New Years, so enjoy and review! Happy Holidays, everyone!!!

* * *

It is Christmas Eve. In the mall, Lois is doing some last-minute Christmas shopping. Stewie is with her, carrying Rupert. They enter a Hollister shop.

"Better get that hoodie for... Chris?... or was it Meg?... um, ah I'll get it for Chris!" Lois decides. While she shops, Stewie talks to Rupert:

"Hollister, Hollister, Hollister! The California vibe embodied in a store!" begins Stewie. "California is so awesome, Rupert! It just has a talent for drawing people over with it's charm like some kind of invisible magnetic force! Hmm, perhaps if I can find a way there, I can find a way to exploit that vibe and charm to control everybody!!! Muha ha ha ha ha ha!!!"

2 people are leaving the store with bags of Hollister merchandise. "Man, I can't wait to get back to California!" one of them says.

"OH WAIT, WAIT!!! TAKE ME WITH YOU!!!" Stewie runs after them after hearing that quote. But he loses them in the thick Christmas-shopping crowd. "NO NO NO!!! COME BACK!!! SHOW YOURSELVES!!!"

* * *

In another part of the mall, Peter is dressed as Santa. He sits in a chair, asking kids what they want for Christmas.

"Ho ho ho!!! I'm a fat, jolly bastard who wears red and brings gifts to good young males and females, so show me your desires!" Peter says to the passing people and kids.

A girl comes and sits on his lap.

"Ho ho ho! What do you want for Christmas, Barbie Doll!?" Peter asks.

"Barbie Doll?" the girl asks in revilement. "Screw that, I want the whole Bratz set!"

"Ok, I promise you that! Just gimme your adress so I can find you!" Peter says. He writes down the girl's address when she says it, then shouts "NEXT!"

Dexter from "Dexter's Laboratory" sits on Peter's lap.

"I want a microscope!" Dexter says.

"A microscope!?" Peter asks. "You'll poke your eye out with that, kid!" This sends Dexter running away, crying.

"Stupid kids." Peter says. "They always want crazy hi-tech stuff. Next thing you know, they got laserguns."

**A boy opens his present in the living room with his parents. Inside is a laser gun.**

**"Oh boy, I always wanted this!!!" the boy exclaims. "Thanks, Mom and Dad!!!"**

**He plays with the laser gun, but it fires actual lasers that disintegrate his parents. "...Ooops....." he utters.**

Then, Stewie's old babysitter Liddane comes with a young toddler. She looks the same as her 1st appearance, except she has a pink sweater, a scarf, and a winter hat.

"Go on, Timmy!" she nudges Timmy, the toddler, to Peter.

"Hey there, little guy!" Peter greets.

* * *

Stewie tries in vain to find the 2 California people, coming to the area with Peter and Lidanne. He sees Lidanne...

... And gasps with happiness. "Oh my God, it's her!!!" he says with heartfelt joy. "LIDANNE!!!"

Lidanne sees Stewie happily running to her in slow motion. "STEWIE!!!"

Stewie jumps up into Lidanne's arms. "Oh Lidanne, I missed you so!!! I always thought about you and I played your mixtape every night!!! I sincerely apologize for framing you and getting your sweet ass fired, and I want you back!!! God, I've just been obsessed with you!!! Well... not totally obsessed, but you know absence makes the heart grow fonder!!!"

"It's sweet to see you too, Stewie, but..." Lidanne sighs..."I'm babysitting another baby now."

"Who, that lttle rugrat on Fatman's lap?" Stewie points to Timmy, who's on Peter's lap.

"No, Timmy's my nephew!" Lidanne says. "I babysit another one, and I'm heading to his place tonight while his folks go shopping. I'm sorry Stewie, but I can't go back to you. I hope you can understand!"

"I do." Stewie hugs Lidanne, putting a tracking device on her back as he does so. They say Merry Christmas to each other, then they part after Timmy returns to Lidanne.

Peter checks his present list, which he wrote all the little kids' presents on, plus their addresses. "Boy, do I got a lot of houses tonight." he says.

* * *

Night comes. At the Griffin house, Brian (wearing a Santa hat) connects 2 cables on the lawn, thus turning on the Christmas lights on the house and lawn. One of the lights on the lawn is a urinating reindeer!

"Beautiful!" Brian comments on the lights. Chris comes, dressed as an elf.

"Where were you?" asks Brian.

"Doing Mr. Herbert a favor by putting his Christmas letters in the mailbox for him to send to his relatives." answers Chris. Then we see a distant Herbert, wearing a Santa hat. Jesse lays next to him, wearing a reindeer hat.

"Thank you, Chris!" Herbert calls to Chris. "He's such a good elf, eh Jesse!?" He and Jesse begin humming after each other in agreement.

* * *

Inside, Meg puts a Christmas mixtape into the radio to play Christmas music. Peter an Lois talk in the kitchen. Peter is still dressed as Santa.

"Ok so we got got all the presents and everything's ready for tomorrow's big dinner!" Lois says.

"Yeah, but there's still one thing missing..." Peter says, putting up a scarecrow on the lawn that's holding a "Carolers Beware" sign.

"Peter, what's the meaning of this?" asks Lois in revilement. "Carolers are full of holiday spirit!!!"

"No Lois, carolers are annoying little queers that keep people up all night with their singing." Peter says. "I can't stand them, especially the ones we had last year."

**Flashback-**** Peter hears the doorbell ringing and goes to open it. He sees Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, and Lumpy from "Happy Tree Friends," all 4 wearing winter gear and holding candles.**

**They begin singing "Silent Night." This annoys Peter and he slams the door on them. Then he hears a SHING from outside, followed by screaming. He opens it again and sees Cuddles dead on the ground, his face impaled by an icicle. Toothy tries in vain to resuscitate him. Giggles burns and screams as the candles were thrown on her, and Lumpy runs away screaming like a girl.**

**End Flashback**

* * *

Stewie is in his room, dressing in black and preparing to find Lidanne with his tracking remote. Brian comes in.

"Where you going?" asks Brian.

"To find the woman I need in my life." answers Stewie.

"Better think twice." warns Brian. "The snow's pretty deep and you'll be struggling through it like Michael Phelps on land."

**Flashback-**** Michael Phelps gracefully swims out from a pool, then lankily and clumsily tries to walk to a nearby towel rack. He falls like a klutz, then crawls like a sloth to reach the towel rack. He dries himself and sighs.**

**"Dry land is so not my element." he says.**

**End Flashback**

"Oh, I'm gettin a ride in Fatman's sleigh!" Stewie says.

"What, Peter has a sleigh?" asks Brian.

"Yeah!" answers Stewie. "He stole it from the Christmas Parade in downtown! He stole all their reindeer, too!"

We see a herd of reindeer in the backyard, digging through the snow to eat the underlying grass.

* * *

Later, Peter rides through the streets on his reindeer-drawn sleigh. He has a sac full of presents, delivering them to the kids from the mall.

"YAH!!!" he whips the reindeer to make them go faster. As he goes, Stewie jumps out from his sac, having leaped out at the house Lidanne is babysitting at by using his tracking remote. He hides in a nearby tree.

"Now let's see who Lidanne is babysitting." he uses a pair of binoculars and looks through the house's front window...

... Only to discover that Lidanne is babysitting Stewie's half-brother and archnemesis, Bertram!!! Bertram laughs as he plays Jenga with Lidanne.

Stewie gasps in complete shock. "Errr, Bertram..."

**End of Part 1!!!**

* * *

How's Stewie gonna deal with Bertram? And will he win back Lidanne? Stay tuned!!!


	2. Part 2

I apologize for not having this fic done by this time as I planned. But just read on, I'll add the 3rd part as soon as I can.

* * *

On Christmas morning, Brian enters Stewie's room to wake him up and open gifts. But Stewie is already awake, sweating heavily and his eyes bulging. He holds a drawing in his hands.

"Merry Chr-" Brian stops upon noticing Stewie is already awake. "... How long have you been up?"

"All night, no sleep." Stewie answers.

"Are you ok?" Brian asks. "You look like a dude going through withdrawal."

**A man sits on his sofa, going through withdrawal. He is sweating heavily and his eyes are bulging. Several of his friends enter and start smoking joints with each other.**

**"Hey guys, can you spare me a joint!?" the withdrawing guy asks.**

**"Sorry Jeff, you said you wanted to quit." one of his friends says. "You gotta keep your word."**

**"Hey, let's tease him by smoking in front of him!" another friend says.**

**They continue smoking joints in front of Jeff. Jeff could only watch, and he cries in frustration.**

"No no Brian, I'm fine. I'm totally fine. Fine as a fiddle!" Stewie says. "I never felt any better than I do now. I'm so freakin happy that I forgot to smile."

"If you say so." Brian says, leaving. Stewie looks at his drawing, and we see that it's of him decapitating Bertram with a lightsaber.

* * *

Lois takes Stewie down to the living room with the rest to open gifts.

"Ok kids, it's time for... OH MY GOD!!!" Lois screams upon discovering that all the presents are gone.

"OH NO, NOT AGAIN!!!" Meg shouts in frustration.

"Who could've done this?" Lois asks angrily. Peter quietly tiptoes out of the room, indicating that HE used their presents to supply the other kids as Santa.

"So we can't celebrate Christmas?" asks Chris. Then the doorbell rings. Lois opens it...

...and sees Santa Claus!!!

"SANTA!!!!!" the whole family yells. As they run over, Santa takes out the remote and presses a button to stop time, freezing everyone except Stewie in their tracks (like the movie "Click").

"What the deuce!?" Stewie asks in suprise, then Santa's stomach opens up, actually being a robot controlled from the inside by Bertram. "BERTRAM!!!"

Stewie immediately pulls out his bazooka and fires a round, but Bertram leaps out from his Santa robot, which is blown up instead. Bertram draws his blaster and fires at Stewie, who draws his own blaster and fires, but it's quickly blown out of his hands. Bertram fires more shots, but Stewie dodges (even leaning backwards in slow motion, as in "The Matrix"). Then Stewie jumps behind the couch, then emerges with a lightsaber and parries Bertram's shots. Bertram brandishes his own lightsaber, then they have a fierce duel. They lock sabers...

"How did you find my house!!!?" Stewie asks demandingly.

"You didn't notice, Stewie? I hid secret camera's all over my house, yard and block!!!" Bertram answers.

They leap from each other, then Stewie catapults off the time-frozen Chris's stomach to launch himself towards Bertram. Bertram dodges and dashes towards Stewie, who ducks under his swing and jumps behind the time-frozen Meg's head. Bertram leaps towards Stewie but Stewie leaps off, with Bertram's swing slicing off Meg's hair up to her hat! The 2 babies clash all over the living room and into the kitchen, where we see the time-frozen Peter hanging up the phone. After clashing sabers with Bertram, Stewie leaps onto the table.

"It's over, Bertram!" Stewie says. "I got the high ground!"

"You underestimate my power!" Bertram says.

"No Bertram, don't do it!" warns Stewie, but Bertram jumps. Stewie chops off Bertram's hand, and Bertram screams in pain as his lightsaber falls to the floor near Peter. But then Bertram laughs. Stewie glances in confusion...

"HA, HA!!!" Bertram shows his real hand, then Stewie sees that the hand he chopped off was prosthetic. Stewie drops down, then tries to use the force to draw Bertram's lightsaber towards him. But then he remembers that he isn't a Jedi.

"DAMMIT, I'M NOT A JEDI!!" Stewie shouts, then runs up to Bertram's lightsaber and destroys it with his own. But while he's doing this, Bertram trips Peter, who falls on Stewie and crushes his lightsaber's handle. Stewie crawls out.

"So I guess this one's a draw." Stewie implies.

"Agreed." Bertram says. "But what were you doing at my house?"

"You took Lidanne away from me!" Stewie answers angrily.

"Ohhhhhh, so you wan't Lidanne back, eh!?" Bertram asks with interest. "I'm assuming a love relationship!?"

"You don't deserve her." says Stewie.

"Nonsense, she and I have the most fantastic times!" Bertram says. "Like on Valentine's Day!!!"

**Flashback-**** Bertram leads a blinfolded Lidanne into her living room. She removes the blindfolds, and sees a huge chocolate sculpture- consisting of Bertram handing her flowers while keeping other babies back with a chainsaw.**

**"Wow!!! Thanks so much, Bertram!!!" thanks Lidanne. "I got you something, too!!!"**

**She gives Bertram a small box of chocolates.**

**"Aw, you shouldn't have!!!" Bertram says happily.**

**End Flashback**

"Go ahead and enjoy her company while you still can, boy!" Stewie says. "Because I'M gonna get her back one way or another! Just give me til..."

"How does New Years sound!?" suggests Bertram. "Lidanne will be babysitting me at her place on that night! We'll meet there and prove who's the better baby for her to babysit!"

"For once I agree!" Stewie says. "Just gimme her address and play well when the night comes, for at the stroke of midnight she'll be mine!!!"

Bertram gives Lidanne's address slip to Stewie. "See you then, Stewie!" he says, laughing evilly as he hops out the window. He takes out his Click remote and resumes the time flow, then he takes off on his snow-mobile. Stewie heads up to his room to think of his plan against Bertram.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH, MY HAIR!!!" screams Meg from the living room. Peter goes up to Lois.

"Lois, the guys are comin over and they'll put on a puppet show for Christmas!!!" he says.

"That's wonderful, honey!!!" Lois says, hugging Peter.

"So you forgive me for dressing as Santa and giving away all our gifts to little kids I saw at the mall!?" Peter asks.

"What?" asks Lois.

"Nothing..." Peter says.

* * *

Stewie speaks to Rupert in his room.

"I can't believe I have absolutely no ideas to utilize against that little bastard." he says to Rupert. "I've formulated ploys for world domination and for killing that red-headed bitch of a mother. Oh my God, I must be having the worst mental block since Thomas Edison."

**Flashback-**** Thomas Edison is hunched over on his desk, thinking of what else to invent.**

**"Ok, so I made the light bulb, telegraph, phonograph, carbon microphone, the stock ticker, the kinetoscope, and the first industrial research laboratory. Boy I can really go for another patent right now." Edison says.**

**"How about the flauroscope?" an assistant asks off-screen.**

**"Don't talk to me about X-rays, I'm afraid of them." Edison says.**

**End Flashback**

Then Stewie hears Cleveland, Joe and Bonnie, and Quagmire coming in.

"Merry Christmas, the puppeteers are here!" says Cleveland.

"Awright, it's showtime!" Quagmire says.

"Where's Peter, we gotta rehearse." says Joe.

* * *

The Griffins watch as Cleveland, Joe, Bonnie and Quagmire prepare the puppet show. Meg is wearing a cheap, ragged wig now.

"Mom, I hate this wig." Meg complains.

"It's the best we got right now, honey. Just wait til after the commercial break." says Lois.

The puppet show starts, and Joe's puppet (the narrator) comes on: "We now present to you... Holiday Happenings!!!"

Bonnie's and Quagmire's puppets come on.

"Hello, Mr.Q!!! What Holiday Happenings have you been doing!!!?" asks Bonnie's puppet.

"Holiday Happenings!? Oh, I'll show you Holiday Happenings, tutz!!!" Quagmire's puppet says as it unbuttons and removes its shirt.

Cleveland's puppet (a black Santa) comes in: "Stick to the script, Glenn."

As Stewie watches the show, he gets an idea...

"By God, that's the answer! A performance!!!" Stewie thinks to himself. He rushes off as the puppet show continues...

"Oh I'm sorry, Santa." Quagmire's puppet says, putting its clothes back on and leaping from Bonnie's puppet. "I wasn't about to bang this incredibly hot chick on Christmas! I'm a good boy!!!"

"You've been a bad boy, Mr.Q! You gon' get it!" Cleveland's Santa puppet says, readying a stick and chasing Quagmire's puppet. The act closes, and Joe's puppet comes on.

"We'll be back after this commercial break." Joe's puppet says, then the real Joe chases the real Quagmire out of the house.

"I'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO HIT ON MY WIFE!!!" he screams as he chases Quagmire down the street.

**End of Part 2!!!**

* * *

What is Stewie planning for his performance for Lidanne? Will he outdo Bertram? How will the Griffins' New Year go? Find out all of this on Part 3!!!


	3. Part 3

New Years Eve has finally come. Cleveland, Quagmire, the Swansons, and the Goldmans have all gathered at the Griffin House for the New Year party. They watch the ball in New York City on TV. In Stewie's room, Stewie is pinpointing the location of Lidanne's house on a map when he hears Lois coming upstairs.

"Oh not her again." Stewie utters.

"Stewie, I got your Baby New Year outfit!" Lois says as she approaches Stewie's doorway with his New Year outfit. Stewie is appalled.

"GO AWAY, I'M BUSY!!!" Stewie slams his door in Lois's face and locks it with a dozen various locks and a shackle. "Sheesh, Lois making me wear that grotesque outfit is more annoying than the Fatman singing that stupid Barney song for a whole day."

**Flashback- ****The family is eating breakfast. Then Peter comes in, singing "I Love You" as he enters and annoying the whole family.**

**Later, the family is going on a ride. Peter continues to sing "I Love You" as he drives, annoying the family even more.**

**When they return home, Stewie and Brian are watching TV on the sofa. Peter walks by, still singing "I Love You." Brian and Stewie are really sick of the song by now.**

**"God, make it stop." Brian and Stewie say.**

**At night, Peter puts Stewie to bed. Then he sings "I Love You" as a bedtime song. Stewie finally loses it and whacks Peter with a mallet, knocking him to the ground with a bloody nose.**

**"JEEZ MAN, SHUT UP!!! JUST SHUT THE HELL**** UP ALREADY AND LEAVE ME!!!" Stewie screams at Peter. "And don't you dare sing that James Blunt song tomorrow."**

**End Flashback**

* * *

Peter, Joe, Cleveland and Quagmire are leaving to buy liquor for the party.

"Hey Lois, we're goin to buy liquor."Peter says. Then he notices that Mort isn't going with them. "Hey Mort, you comin with us?"

"I prefer not to, I got liver problems." Mort answers. "Besides, I've done some things, and I don't want alcohol exposing any of it."

Knowing what Mort means, Quagmire pulls his collar nervously as he may expose his love for Lois under the influence of alcohol.

* * *

As they guys drive into town to buy liquor, Stewie rolls out and off the street from clinging under the car, wearing winter gear. He stands in front of Lidanne's house, with Bertram waiting for him just outside the door.

"I hope you're ready, Gilligan!" says Bertram.

"It's on! I'm gonna go up like Spears, and you're gonna go down like Winehouse!" replies Stewie. "I just hope Verne Troyer could hold out for me long enough. He owed me a favor."

* * *

Verne Troyer is Stewie's replacement at the Griffins' New Year Party, disguised as Stewie. Lois comes up and urges him to try on the Baby New Year outfit.

"Come on, Stewie. Don't be so stubborn." Lois says.

"I'LL KILL YOU, WOMAN!!! JUST YOU WAIT!!!" Troyer shouts as Stewie.

* * *

Inside, Lidanne is cooking in the kitchen. She sees Bertram and Stewie enter.

"Oh hey Stewie! What are you doing here!?" she asks.

"He and I have been playmates since the dawn of time!" Bertram answers. "And tonight, we're each gonna put on a performance for you! Here's our opening act!"

Stewie and Bertram break into dance, singing "We're Brothers:"

Stewie, Bertram:

"We're brothers!!!

We're happy and we're singing and we love you!!!"

(jingle)

"Gimme a hi-five!!!"

Stewie and Bertram hi-five each other. "YEAH!!!"

"THAT WAS WONDERFUL!!!" comments Lidanne.

"Ok, we're gonna go get ready now!" Stewie says as he and Bertram enter the living room to get ready.

"Break a leg, Stewie!" says Bertram.

"Thanks!" thanks Stewie.

"No really,_ BREAK a leg!" _Bertram says.

* * *

Lidanne sits on her sofa with her family as Stewie performs first. He re-enacts Orsino's famous monologue from "The 12th Night:"

_"If music be the food of love, play on;  
Give me excess of it, that surfeiting,  
The apetite may sicken and so die.  
That strain again! It had a dying fall;  
O, it came o'er my ear like the sweet sound  
That breathes upon a bank of violets,  
Stealing and giving odor. Enough, no more.  
'Tis not so sweet now as it was before.  
O spirit of love, how wquick and fresh art thou,  
That, notwithstanding thy capacity  
Receiveth as the sea, naught enters there,  
Of what validity and pitch soe'er,  
But falls into abatement and low price  
Even in a minute. So full of shapes is fancy  
That it alone is high fantastical..._

_O, when mine eyes did see Lidanne first,  
Methought she purged the air of pestilence.  
That instant was I turned into a hart,  
And my desires, like fell and cruel hounds,  
E'er since pursue me."_

Lidanne and her folks clap.

Bertram then performs, singing "The Way You Look Tonight." He even takes Lidanne's hand to dance with her during the instrumental part. After he finishes, he gets as much applause as Stewie.

"Top that, football head!" Bertram says to Stewie.

"Hymph." Stewie gruffs. "You sounded like a sheep gettin beaten to death with a bagpipe."

**Flashback-**** A Scotsman is on a hill, beating one of his sheep relentlessly with a bagpipe. The sheep screams in agony as he gets beaten.**

**"AAAAH!!! AAAAH!!! WHY, WHAT HAVE I DONE WRONG!!!?" the sheep asks.**

**"Your wool sucks." The man flatly answers, then continues beating the sheep to death. Several other sheep watch nearby.**

**"Damn, sucks to be him." one of them says.**

**End Flashback**

* * *

Back at the Griffin home, Peter and the guys return with the liquor.

"WE'RE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!" the guys announce. Everyone, including Troyer, gather around to have their cups filled.

* * *

Back in Lidanne's house, Stewie and Bertram compete fiercely to win Lidanne:

1. Stewie sings "Billie Jean" with dancers in the background.

2. Bertram, dressed as a ringmaster, whips a bunch of lions and makes them jump through several flaming rings.

3. Stewie stands on one hand, blows a torch, and juggles chainsaws on his feet, ALL at the same time.

4. Bertram clones himself somehow, and they play together as a rock band. (afterwards, he kills the clones behind the scenes so they don't rebel)

5. Both Stewie and Bertram, both dressed in hip-hop attire, have a rap battle.

6. Both Stewie and Bertram have a breakdance battle.

Through all of this, Lidanne and her family woop and applaud the 2 babies. Stewie and Bertram go into the kitchen, where Bertram's dead clones are shoved into the garbage.

"Anything else up your sleeve, Bertie?" asks Stewie, out of breath.

"I'm out of ideas." Bertram answers, also out of breath. "You?"

"So am I." answers Stewie, who takes a deep breath.

"Then it's time to ask Lidanne who threw the better show!" Bertram suggests.

* * *

As Lidanne and her family watch the countdown on TV, Stewie and Bertram come up to her.

"Hey Lidanne, we were just wondering if you and your folks would like to judge us on our acts!" says Stewie.

"One of us has to be better one!" adds Bertram. "So, which one is it!?"

Lidanne doesn't know who to pick. "Gee boys, um..."

Lidanne and her family wonder who to pick. Dramatic music plays as we see close-ups of Stewie's and Bertram's sweating faces, like a reality show elimination.

But before the final decision is reached, the phone rings. Lidanne goes to pick up the phone, and returns after the unheard conversation.

"Hey Bertram, I don't have to babysit you anymore." she says. "Your parents are sending you to daycare!"

"WHAT!?" Bertram shouts in despair. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

"HA HA HA HA HA !!!" Stewie laughs. "So you're coming back to my house, beautiful!?"

Lidanne gets another phone call, then returns. "Sorry Stewie, I'm babysitting another toddler now."

Stewie and Bertram are silent with suprise and shock.

* * *

The countdown reaches 0, and everyone in town shouts "HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!" Everyone at the Griffin house rejoice with each other happily with the coming of the new year. But then they see Verne Troyer, still disguised as Stewie, but he is drunk and is peeing all over the walls.

"Wow, I never saw Stewie so wasted." Peter says.

"Hymph, talk about _'Goldmember'." _says Brian.

**The End!!!**

* * *

_As the ending credits roll, Stewie has once again tracked Lidanne to the house of whom she is babysitting. He hides in a bush._

_"Let's see who it is this time." he says, pointing his binoculars through a window. Inside, he sees Lidanne babysitting Janet, Stewie's first love!_

_"Janet!?" Stewie gasps. "Dammit!!! I better go get some cookies for this..."_


End file.
